


Ryan's Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Hot Chelle Rae
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-written with my friend Makenna from Tumblr. It's Ryan's birthday and Nash has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Birthday

Normally, Ryan knew the moment Nash woke up. Nash’s phone would trill, and he would make a mad grab for it, so as not to wake Ryan. And Ryan would pretend that it hadn’t woken him up. He would try not to smile at their little morning routine, because Nash didn’t quite realize it was a routine, and him knowing that Ryan was only pretending would make the whole point moot. He would end up trying to hide his face in his arms with a secret smile as Nash went to brush his teeth vigorously- the ginger suffered from terrible morning breath- and Ryan would enjoy just a few more minutes of quiet in bed.

But this morning, he woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Ryan, baby, time to wakey-wakey.”

“Hm?” Ryan hummed into his pillow. 

That’s when he smelt it. Everyone knows that smell: the smell of pancakes. And there was coffee hinted under the musk of the fluffy buttermilk batter. Ryan lifted a tired hand to rub at his eyes with the base of his thumb. 

“There you go,” Nash said softly, “wake up.” 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Ryan mumbled.

“Open your eyes and you’ll see.”

Instead Ryan tried to sit up, but the hand on his shoulder prevented him. “Just open you’re eyes. There you go.”

Ryan turned to lie on his back and set himself up on his forearms. He managed to unglue his eyes and what he saw… did not compute. 

Nash was sitting beside him on the bed, smiling ever so smugly. And over Ryan’s lap was a tray, with a plate stacked high with golden brown pancakes topped with butter, with an assortment of different dippers of types of hot and cold syrups, and a pitcher of hot coffee. 

“Happy birthday.” Nash smiled. He toed off his shoes, propped his legs up on the bed and scooted himself closer to the bed to drape an arm across Ryan’s shoulders, as Ryan tried to sit up without tipping the tray. “I got you breakfast.”

“Yeah, I noticed. How-?”

“Okay, technically room service did, but I told them to make every other one chocolate chip for you and the rest- strawberry.”

“Nash!” Ryan smiled, “Thank you.”

“And I got Jamie to take your entire morning of interviews.”

“Jamie?” Ryan scoffed disbelievingly. “Jamie is doing interviews? Jamie is talking?”

“He said to tell that it counts as his birthday present.” Nash shrugged. “Mine is waiting to be unwrapped once you have your breakfast.” Nash tugged the tray closer to Ryan. 

“What, there’s more?” Ryan shook his head disbelievingly. “Nash, that’s too much!”

Nash smiled and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “I like doing things for you. Now eat up.”

Ryan looked at the tray before him. “You going to help me?”

“Nope, it’s all yours, birthday boy.”

“Nash, I can’t eat all of this.”

“It’ll help get meat on your bones.” Nash grinned and poked his finger at Ryan’s side.

“Nash!” Ryan laughed. “Help me!” 

Nash sighed dramatically and cut a bite out of the top pancake and popped it in his mouth. “There. Happy twenty-fifth.” 

Ryan smiled and kissed him. “Thank you.”

Nash smiled and started cutting up the rest of the pancakes. 

“You know I can do that myself.”

“Today is your day, love,” Nash smiled and kissed Ryan’s forehead once more, and held out the fork to Ryan, a mouthful on the end, “You don’t have to lift a finger if you don’t want to.”

Ryan started to eat and Nash prepared both of them a cup of coffee, prepared to their liking and turned on the news. Ryan ate comfortably snuggled in the crook of his boyfriends arm until he was full, and then a little bit more, for Nash’s sake.

“Done?” Nash whispered into Ryan’s hair.

Ryan nodded into his boyfriend’s warm chest.

Nash picked up the tray and put it on the side table. “So what do you want to do today? Literally we can do anything you want.”

“Can we just stay in bed for another hour or two?” Ryan said. Nash smiled softly, looking at his overworked boyfriend. He could see that the touring was running him ragged, his eyes had bags under them more often than not. 

“Of course we can baby.” He learned in for a soft kiss, savoring the soft and sweet lips of his lover. 

“Mmm.” He said out loud, he felt Ryan smile while kissing and Nash then smiled to. He slowly pulled himself away. “How about a back massage?” he said suddenly. 

Ryan perked up at this. “Yes! You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I wouldn’t do that for you? Now roll over.” 

RK half smiled and rolled over. “Do your worst.” He said.

Nash’s eyes widened, “Now that just sounds like an invitation for something else. But it’s too early for that. You’re hardly awake.” He said, and at that very moment RK yawned. “See I told you.”

Nash gently positioned himself over RK, straddling him without putting any weight on him, he began gently rubbing Ryan’s neck and shoulders. He felt stiff and tense. 

“Relax.” Nash said softly. Ryan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, sinking into his pillow.

Nash continued massaging Ryan’s back and neck, feeling Ryan’s tension melt away and along with it Nash felt his tensions melting away too. He just wanted to melt into Ryan if that was even possible. After caressing Ryan’s soft skin for a while Nash gently learned forward and kissed his spine. Tracing each vertebrae up to his neck. Ryan shivered but did not say anything.. Nash placed another soft kiss on his boyfriend’s neck “I love you.” He whispered, almost inaudibly. Suddenly Ryan turned over to face him. He just looked in his eyes, he exhaled, “I love you too.”


End file.
